


不算远航

by SoutherNine



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Nakamoto Yuta, M/M, Top Dong Si Cheng | WinWin
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:20:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23460031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoutherNine/pseuds/SoutherNine
Summary: 画家云×少爷霓董思成第一人称
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta
Kudos: 14





	不算远航

**Author's Note:**

> *灵感来自《燃烧女子的肖像》 好看 强推

1.

在被他母亲邀请到他家里之前，我就从朋友那里听说过他的事迹。听说他不知道用什么手段吓跑了那个画家，叫人回来以后没几天就疯疯癫癫地跑去自首，说是犯了通奸罪，要判绞刑，法官没给他判，他就在牢里自杀了。

此行虽险，但中本夫人开出的价格叫我怎么也没办法拒绝。我爸为了逼我回家，断了我的财路，败坏我的名声，让我几近沦落街头。当下我只想拿到这笔钱，乘船去一个他再找不到我的地方，开个画室，收些学徒，重新生活。我于是乘着那辆驶向远方的马车，经过五小时的颠簸，见到了传闻中的主人公——中本悠太。

中本悠太是中本夫人和下人偷情而来的私生子，中本不是她夫家的姓，是她心上人的姓。我姑且用这个名号称呼她。她在嫁过去之前生下中本悠太，却因为无法带着幼子嫁入豪门，就将他留在家乡，直至半年前，医生告诉她，她的儿子身患绝症，命不久矣。

先走流程，我伪装成心理医生跟他所谓“了解情况”地独处了一个上午。期间他不断向我强调，他不怕死，他心情很健康，以及他知道自己的母亲是个自私、偏执，且占有欲极强的女魔头。说是不需要我，语气里又挽留，好像求我：陪陪我吧，留下来陪陪我吧——当然你要走我也不会拦你，但拜托你陪陪我。演技拙劣，透彻得像一个孩童，小拳头攥紧妈妈的裙摆，说，妈妈别走，但妈妈只是抹去他眼角的泪珠，便残酷地转身离开。

我问他为什么不愿意被画，“画我做什么呢。”“你知道的...留个纪念，之类的。”“你是说遗像吗？”“...或许是吧。”“图什么呢，”他抬起眼皮，“图什么呢？”又问了一遍，“她不是想要记住我，只是想要记住那段悲剧。而她已经做到了。”

人活着怎么可以这么无力呢。我也想像他一样，一无所有，无怨无悔，但我舍不得太多。我舍不得我的书房，舍不得家里那条狗，舍不得跟我一起长大的玩伴，舍不得潺潺溪流.....我坐在壁炉旁，看着跃动的火苗，沉沉浮浮，心里忽然没有了方向。手心摆着一张画纸，无从下笔，脑海里依然忘不掉中本悠太的模样。我是第一次见到如此苍白的一个人，白得不像一张白纸，只因白纸太脆、太规整；倒像纯粹的纸浆，轻盈地灌入我的眼睛里，将我目光所及之处一一洗净，杂质、邪念，从此不复存在。他是这样的没有生机，宛若一尊死物，苍白的雕塑，硬朗而瘦削，深邃而细腻......是的，他美得如此不真实。

和王子隐居在密林里，我唯一户外活动就是去海边散步。我知道这很没意思，中本悠太也觉得很没意思，但他妈可不管。早饭后我就陪他出去，他看起来很兴奋，我们肩并肩，他时不时发出“咯咯”的笑声，我问他怎么了，他又不说。“有人陪可真好”，他当然不会承认。我偷偷看他，而他也在偷笑，有时候瞟我一眼，见我慌张躲开，又开始捂嘴巴；有时候干脆装作没看见，但嘴角的笑意藏不住。我们走到一处大石头下，那里有一个浅浅的洞穴，可供天气恶劣时遮风避雨。他指着那处，说：“我以前在这里养过一条人鱼。”

“什么？”“人鱼，美人鱼，我说我以前在这里养过一条美人鱼。”“...悠太哥，”“是真的，不信你可以回去问，就在这里看见的，她受了伤没法走，”说着他又指向海边，“我们就把她搬过来了。”“悠太哥，别闹了。”“我没有在闹，真是的。”“那她现在在哪？”“我们把她吃了，不然呢？”他说，“就在这里，就在这块石头下面，杀了她，刮她尾巴上的鳞，还拿她胸前两块贝壳当碗用，在沙滩上生火烧烤。”

我看着他单纯真挚的脸，却说着叙述着这么残忍的故事，不禁寒战，“悠太哥，奇怪的事情就忘掉吧。”“很奇怪吗？”他收起甜甜的笑，换一副生面孔，“我还以为你会感兴趣。”并投来不信任的目光。

他五官立体，记忆点清晰，大大的眼睛高挺的鼻梁，睫毛稍稍倾斜几分都能带来极强的表达效果。不笑的时候双唇抿成一条线，浓眉平展着，很轻蔑地掷来一个眼神，冷漠像刀。我以为他不开心了，就凑过去搂他肩膀，薄薄的身躯被我轻易揽入怀中，轻盈摇晃得像一叶纸舟，“你说什么我都感兴趣。”“骗子。”他瞪我一眼，却有些娇俏。

他很像我家里养的那条大黄狗，每天都想着要出去。我问他去过最远的地方是哪里，他回答隔壁村庄的集会，是那种篝火晚会，在荒原上，有很多人围着唱歌跳舞。是什么时候呢？每两周的周日。“下次带我去看看吧。”我说。他笑着点头，欢喜藏不住。有时觉得他太好哄，有时又觉得他易生气；喜怒哀乐全都表露在脸上，性格又不服输，三言两语说不过只得投降，几分钟后又烟消云散，好像什么都不曾发生，好像他从来都没有难受过，也没有笑过，心悦过。

他并不是漂亮的雕塑，是活生生的人，是努力活着的、坚强的人。笔下他苍白而生硬，却是他母亲所追求的模样；画中中本悠太的脸在诉说一个故事，一段情怀，一份他悟不到的心意，他在呐喊，说放我出去，让我大步走向大洋中央，任我沉溺。

第二天佣人来将我叫醒时，我才发现我是在早已熄灭的炉火前穿着轻薄的单衣睡着了的，不由得连打了好几个喷嚏，藏起画板，套上衣服下楼就餐。中本悠太已经在餐桌旁坐好，正用勺子从面前的碗里舀粥喝。端给我的是一个夹培根芝士的三明治，我吃完以后便观察中本悠太那碗没有滋味的小米粥，  
“我妈不让我大清早就吃得那么油腻。”他头也不抬地说。

“是的，毕竟你是个病人。”

“是吗。”他舀粥的那只手顿了顿，直溜溜盯着我，做了一下吞咽，用力得肩膀都打抖，好像在埋怨我这个冒牌心理医生，嘴笨得不像话，“吃完饭我们去海边走走吧。”我说。十分没有底气地。他任性地把汤匙往碗里一戳，“好啊，毕竟我也没什么地方可去了。”

我回屋往兜里揣了一沓画纸，下楼时他已经在门口等着了。“今天风很大。”他说。言外之意是提醒我戴头巾，我没有回应他，只将风衣领立起，尾随在他身后。到海边后，风声变小了，不如林子里树叶相互拍打得那么嘈杂，但掀起的沙砾，又打着转裹在我身上，带来的颗粒感比一切喧嚣都要更加粗糙。中本悠太脱了鞋在水边散步，我眯起眼睛坐在沙滩上，偷偷拿出兜里的纸笔，藏在手里小心动作。他穿的裤子很宽松，但脚腕处束了起来，已经被海水打湿了约莫一个指头的高度。我时不时能看见他的脚，弯曲的趾头陷在湿软的沙里，一定很舒服吧，我想。

我看他一眼，又低头画一笔。他把头巾摘下，用手腕上的皮筋将长发扎成一个小揪揪，然后望过来，把碎发捋到耳后。我不禁幻想，如果他是个女人——不，不如说，如果这世界上没有性别之分，他该是怎样一个尤物。他是这样脆弱，仿佛风再吹得凶一点，浪再逼得近一点，他就要灰飞烟灭，与那千万颗沙砾共舞，实现他的愿望，随风流浪至远方了。我捏紧手中的画纸，抿紧双唇，直至他转回头去。

然后他开始一件一件地褪去身上的衣物，在这样寒冷的季节。我想起那条传闻，好奇他是不是愿意对任何人裸露身体，甚至爬上他的床，骑上他下体......想到这，我竟感到一丝愤怒，或带着酸意的嫉妒，我要将这淫靡的一幕画下来，以作为日后指责他放荡的证据。他最里面穿了一件宽大的白衬衫，领口和袖口都有优雅的花边和系带——我看不清楚，但我猜是这样。他没脱那一件，只堪堪遮住他的臀部，时不时被风吹起来，花白的下半身都被看光了去。

如果中本悠太有自杀倾向，他母亲该告诉我的，毕竟我也不是什么专业的心理咨询师。他不像是会做这种事的人，我暗示自己。他回头看一眼，好像期待什么，见我没反应，便一步一步朝海里走去。我想起溪边戏水的姑娘，穿着挂脖的胸衣，成群结伴地深入树林里，这样的场景我目睹、描摹过无数次，每每有明媚的阳光撒在她们白皙的胸脯上，烘出青春的味道来。但明媚的阳光并不宠幸中本悠太，它躲在厚厚的积雨云后，只留以阴沉和寒冷。中本悠太身上没有青春的气息，他也并不丰腴，四肢都瘦得不像话，却拖着如柴的身子反抗海浪，任凭它拍打自己飘摇的步伐，像一株晶莹的蒲公英，湿了水之后就要沉下去......他走得很慢，但海水还是吞噬了他的身体，先是脚踝，到小腿肚，再到大腿根，到腰，浸没胸口，最后直逼下巴。他消失在蓝得发黑的海里。

波纹淡去的时候，我确实慌了。我站直了想要看得更远，他则忽地从水中升起湿透的身体，疲惫地拾起岸边的衣服，走到我面前，自顾自地说道：“我好像不会游泳。”白衬衫全都泡成了透明的模样，以至于我能将他的乳头，肋骨，肚脐，都看得清清楚楚，“我只是想试试我会不会游泳，因为我从来没有试过。”他疲软的性器垂在腿间，只露出一个头部，发现我很别扭地盯着他看之后他从臂弯间挑出裤子穿上，然后倾盆大雨袭来，  
“好啦，这下我妈就不会问东问西啦。”

我回去后没离开过壁炉一步，因为我身子弱，一不小心就要着凉感冒，更不用说在大冬天淋了雨。我想要将他今天的模样记录下来，在画布前坐到落日，没办法于黑暗中动笔才休。凉意未曾从我脊梁上褪去，我抱着双膝，裹上厚厚的毛毯，坐在壁火前，静等困意。这时敲门声响起，

“请进。”

中本悠太偷偷摸摸蹿了进来。我抬起头来看他，他跪到我膝前，犹豫半晌才说：“我妈明天要出远门，一大早就走。”“嗯。”他窸窸窣窣地动，眼珠子转一转，又问：“你很冷吗？”“很冷。”“那我抱抱你...就会暖和些。”他生涩地伸出手，钻进我的毛毯里圈住了我。投怀送抱的人身上凉得厉害，又瘦得硌人，我任他抱着，就这么静静地待了半晌，他突然问：“思成，你可不可以——”

没等他说完这句话，我就封住了他的唇。

这是一个带着怒气的吻，但还是压抑的欲望占多数，驱使我抱着他的腰不放开，一路噬咬到床前。他的吻技并不好，三两下就推着我的胸口要我放开他喘气，我们一起摔到床上，扒了对方的衣物。他抬起腿圈住我的腰，我就俯下身去问：  
“是这样吗？”

他的头像拨浪鼓一样摇得厉害，“不是的，不是这样的，我不是这样的...”

“是吗？那我也不知道了。”我用两根手指堵住他的嘴巴，抽出来以后给他扩张。他痛苦地皱起眉头，可我的耐心早已殆尽，草草收拾就想提枪上阵，他哼哼唧唧地扭动着腰身，带着哭腔求我：“你轻点好不好，我没做过...”我咬他的耳朵，说：“骗人。”“没有骗人。”泪水从他眼角滑落，我就放慢手上的动作，撑开两指，引得他发出绵长的呻吟。“慢点...”他讨好地啄我的嘴角，我软下心来在他身上又亲又舔，他小声地叫着，看起来确实不像经验丰富的模样，被操的时候还不停地哭，我问他是不是痛，他却摇头说不痛，要我更用力些。

第二天我是被他压醒的，他趴在我胸前笑着看我，我忍不住又让他用手给我做了一次。他跨坐在我身上，屁股缝里夹着我刚射过的性器，前端还立着，就卖力扭动腰身，蹭得我口干舌燥。“我才刚射...”我用手掐住他的大腿根部，他停下动作，却骑到我锁骨上，高翘的顶端直顶我鼻尖，我张开嘴含住，他就抬起身子，好让性器顶进我嘴里。我第一次帮人做这种事，问他：“舒服吗？”他没回答，而是压着腰更深入，我同时玩弄他的阴囊和后穴，他就哭叫着退出去瘫坐在我胸前，高高扬起颈脖，咬住自己雪白的手腕内侧，颤抖着全射到了我身上。

早餐时我偷偷给他留了一块抹黄油的吐司，他吃得很开心，便凑过来跟我说，其实我早就知道你是画家。我顿一下，不知道回答什么好，他便说你画吧，我给你画，给你画一个下午，晚上我们就去参加篝火晚会。

他换身体面衣服坐下，表情有些不自在，我让他别那么紧张，他眼神躲闪着，却说才不紧张。“哥，看着我。”我说。他才把黑色的瞳仁转向我，里面一闪一闪的，好像稍微撩拨一下，就会有碎了的玻璃珠子从里面掉出来。我画不出他眼底的那种情绪，因为我读不懂，  
“我没办法使你露出笑容。”

“悲伤总是能战胜快乐。”

“尤其是你，”我注视着他，“我无意伤害你的感情。”“没关系，这算不上伤害。”“不，我看得出，”

当你垂下眼帘，当你眉头无意战栗，当你用嘴角顶起你的脸颊......你是在表达无奈与怨念；当你玩弄食物，当你掀翻床头的药盘，当你用被褥将脑袋捂住......你是在表达崩溃与愤怒；当你嘶吼，当你尖叫，当你放声大哭......你反而是在表达欲望与爱意。

“看来你很懂我啊，”他轻笑，“你过来。”我走到他身侧，“近些。”他自下而上地看着我，我贴上他大腿，“你看。”我转过头去，只看见一块色垢斑斓的画板，

“当你凝视画中人，我又凝视谁？”*

是他在凝视我。

我站在篝火这头，而他在那头，大火一把烧穿了他眸里的冰冷，徒留炽热。我不敢说他眼底有爱，因为它们太多太复杂，有黑有白，有深有浅——爱却是最轻的那一种。它浮在最上面，满得要溢出来，我不敢拿手去接，因为烫。火星扑向他，他不躲，反而将自己点燃，纷纷扬扬地挥洒，再被大雨浇灭，万劫不复。

他把我带到他的房间，从床垫下翻出一张牛皮纸，上面歪歪扭扭地写着：喝酒，打钩；抽烟，打钩；惹我妈生气，打钩；气走一个医生，打钩；不留遗像，打了钩又划掉；离家出走两天，打钩；游泳，打钩......最后一项是做爱，也打了钩。他从口袋里掏出一块碎布，小心翼翼地展开，里面摊着几片方纸，和一小撮烟草。他说：“这是隔壁村一个小姐卖给我的，试试吧。”

他卷一根，用蜡烛点了，迷迷茫茫的白色笼在他面上，像裹层纱。我往他的头像上用铅色再罩一层，不薄不厚，又拿掌心抹了去，画像中的他便朦胧起来，竟也让人辨不清神色。他扑上来吻我，烟火气直冲鼻腔，在我眼里激起泪花，我放肆地夺走他口中最后一丝气体，好像溺水的人渴望呼吸。卷烟烧到他的手指，焦香冉冉，他眼泪落下，却不喊一声疼。

我送他最后一程。在海边，在囚禁他的城堡的注视下，他回头看一眼，好像期待什么，见我和他的城堡都没反应，便说：我要回去向美人鱼赎罪了。她会原谅你的，我说。我不原谅她，他说。倔强如常。我看着他，他突然笑了，那个笑有点眼熟，但我只见过一次，是他在我身下摇头说不痛的时候。“我现在在想什么？”我问他。“你在打赌，赌明天日出的时候还会不会见到我。”“赌注是什么？”“赌注是你会爱我一辈子。”

看着他的身体一点点被海水吞没，我想要大喊着告诉他，悠太！碰水的话，伤口可能会发炎哦！我张大了嘴，却吐不出一个音节来。好像都不重要了。也许他不会再回来，也许他值得去一个离太阳更近的地方。

因为心之所向，便不算死亡。

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> *电影台词 小部分电影片段仿写


End file.
